


Make sure you’re alright (Can I lay by your side)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: "What are you doing here?”“Oh,” Bucky says with a slow blink. “I’m taking you away. You’re ditching work for the rest of the day.”





	Make sure you’re alright (Can I lay by your side)

The third time he hears the noise at his window, Sam reaches for the gun he now keeps in the false bottom compartment of his middle drawer. It’s one of the many ways his life’s changed since Steve came sprinting into his life with a smug smile and a huge heart Sam couldn’t refuse if he tried.

Sam gets up from his desk, careful but efficient, slowly leans his back to the wall, and peaks outside, gun in hand.

“You’d be dead if I was anyone else.”

It’s only years of military training that prevents the gun from going off in Sam’s hand. He’s away from the window and looking back inside in half a second.

“Bucky. Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“And someone else could’ve given you a bullet to the head Wilson, how many times do I have to tell you to avoid the expected route?”

“Were you throwing rocks at my window?”

Bucky gives a one-shoulder shrug, like he used to before he got his third—and last—prosthetic installed.

“It was a distraction. And it worked.”

Sam waves that away. “I mean...what are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Bucky says with a slow blink, like he just realized he’s standing in the middle of Sam’s office at the VA at 2:34 in the afternoon on a random Thursday. “I’m taking you away. You’re ditching work for the rest of the day.”

“This is how you’re kidnapping me? You’ve lost your touch, man.”

Bucky scowls. “I didn’t lose anything. I just thought it’d be more polite to—”

“Break into my office?”

“—show my face instead of just...taking you.”

Sam softens against his will. It’s been happening consistently whenever he’s around Bucky. He doesn’t like it at all.

“Bucko. Thank you. But it’s only 2:40, and I’ve got work to catch up on—”

“You’ve been catching up for two weeks now,” Bucky points out. “You need a break.”

“I know, I know. This weekend—”

“This weekend we’ll get a call and you’ll be tired from Avenging and barely rest. And then you’ll say you can’t rest during the week, because you need to catch up from not working all weekend."

“You’ve got me all figured out, huh.” Sam’s not mad or upset; just a little embarrassed that he let things get this far and that Bucky’s the one to call him out on this.

“Yeah,” Bucky says. He moves for the first time since he got here, walks to settle right in front of Sam, where he’s leaning against his desk. “Yeah, I do. You’re tense here,” he murmurs, bringing two metal fingers to Sam’s jaw, “more than usual.” His metal thumb settles on Sam’s lips. “Your smiles are...tight. Not as bright as usual. You’re tired. You work hard, and you need to rest. You deserve it.”

Sam knows all this, deep down. It’s just that in his line of work—both his lines of work, really—it’s rarely ever convenient to take the time to rest. But he also knows that _it’s not convenient_ is a pretty shitty excuse not to rest. And the thing is, Sam might’ve been able to push those feelings down for a while, but he’s never been good at saying no to super soldiers. Especially not grey-eyed, sharp-jawed ones who are so much sweeter than they first let on.

“And if I say yes? If I come with you?” Sam asks, leaning his face into Bucky’s hand. “What then?”

“If you say yes,” Bucky says, his thumb lightly stroking Sam’s cheek, “then I’ll take you home, let you nap and cook you a nice dinner. If you’re good, I’ll throw in a massage and maybe more, before we go to bed. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Sam answers, thinking of Bucky’s plans, but also of how amazing the past five months have been, and how Bucky takes care of Sam in a way he’d never been taken care of before. He turns to kiss Bucky’s palm, then leans up to kiss his lips. “It sounds perfect.”

 

 **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever the end of the semester rolls around, I write about Sam being overworked. This is a complete coincidence, and is not at all a reflection of my own life. 
> 
> Title from Lay me down by Sam Smith. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
